gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish Outside of VNB
The Skirmish Outside of VNB was a small skirmish between Sgt. Bernadette Mataki and three Stranded. Order of Battle Bernie Scouting Sgt. Bernadette Mataki was out patrolling the grounds of New Jacinto, just like many of the other Gears. Bernie brought Mac along with her to aid her in potential hunts should the need arise because a dog would be much quieter than a vehicle when it came to "asshole hunting." Bernie also brought her Lancer and Longshot. While Bernie paused to talk to a Gear stationed at a roadblock, Mac bounded ahead. After trekking for a few hours into the woods, Mac suddenly became agitated. Bernie followed Mac to what intrigued him. It turned out to be a forest foot path which was created recently, meaning that the people could have been about here earlier on the same day or even the day before. Bernie praised Mac and rewarded him with a slice of rabbit meat before proceeding to stake the path out. Ambush Bernie chose a raised ledge a hundred meters further up the bank near the path and set about constructing a sniper hide. She laid her jacket out on the ground and settled in with her Longshot on it's bipod. Mac rested beside Mataki. After waiting for a few hours, someone approached the area. Mac started picking his ears up. Bernie calmed him down by placing her hand on his back. For a while, squishing and squelching sounds could be heard while the target picked his way through the brush and the second that he was spotted, Bernie entered her concentration mode. The target was aged about forty with a slung rifle and a box of ammo. After waiting to see if he was part of a supply chain and contemplating whether to take the shot or not, Bernie opened fire. The man dropped instantly. Bernie congratulated Mac on being her best spotter. However, the relief was short-lived. There were two more men further down the path and Bernie knew for sure that they heard the shot. Bernie reloaded her rifle and swapped weapons. The other two men were younger, moving at a crouch and checking their surroundings. One was armed with a handgun and the other was armed with a hunting rifle. Although they were a few meters from the man's body, they didn't see it because of the brush. Bernie waited patiently for them to either pass by or notice her. By the time that they almost reached her location, Bernie's mind was made up. She opened fire with the Lancer, delivering five or six bursts at chest-height. Bernie dropped again and waited for any more reinforcements. When none came, Bernie inspected the bodies and salvaged their weapons. She cached the ammunition box since it was too heavy to bring back to base along with the salvaged weapons. Aftermath After securing the weapons and hiding the ammunition, Bernie radioed to Control to report her kills. Lt. Donneld Mathieson offered to send Pvt. Samantha Byrne along to pick Bernie up since she was near her position. However, Bernie chose to make her way back to the base on foot, but was eventually picked up by KR Eight-Zero. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories